A Holly, Jolly Christmas!
by WeddingDress
Summary: A tired Naruto? An annoying Sasuke? Can they spread Christmas joy to all their busy neighbors and maybe even save someone from death? Oh, and one more question. Can you find the TRUE meaning of Christmas? Happy Holidays!


"You know, Naruto, you didn't have to run around the whole neighborhood volunteering to put up everyone's Christmas tree. And of course you dragged me into it! I don't even know how I ended up here at all!"

"Oh, just shut up and work on that Christmas tree." Naruto said bitterly as they put up Neji's Christmas tree. After they were done, Neji walked over and gave them each a dollar.

"Why don't you just give me nothing at all?" Sasuke asked displeasingly. So Neji took back his dollar with a smile on his face. Sasuke groaned and turned to Naruto and said, "Why'd ya have to drag me into this?"

"Cuz you said you needed the money." Sasuke gasped. "When did I ever say that? I'm a rich, handsome, man! I don't need the money!" Sasuke didn't know that Naruto wiped his mind when he was still asleep. He found it useful until he accidently dropped the rest of it into his ramen. _Maybe that's why I'm so grumpy._

"Add 'spoiled, brat' to the second sentence."

"Why you-!"

"Hey boys! Keep it down!" Temari screamed as Sasuke and Naruto arrived at her house. "I'm TRYING to read a magazine here!"

"Well SO-RRY!" Sasuke said with attitude.

Where's your Christmas tree ma'am? Naruto tiredly said. Boy, it sure was a pain to have Sasuke with him._ Maybe he didn't have his coffee yet. _

"Oh…well, my tree is in the living room where I was trying to read my magazine." Temari told them as she led Sasuke and Naruto to the brightly lit living room. The box for the Christmas tree was in the middle of the room. When Naruto peeked inside, the tree's branches and lights and ornaments all looked messed up and out of place. _Looks like someone didn't read their instructions_, Naruto assumed. While Sasuke and Naruto were putting up the Christmas tree reading the instructions, Temari asked, "So, why are you boys doing this?"

"Huh?" They both said at the same time.

Temari, clearly hating the thought of repeating things said, "Are you people deaf? I said, why are you boys going around the whole neighborhood putting up people's tree's?"

"Obviously because their too lazy to move their as-" Then thought better of it and said, "Because people are too lazy to move their but." Naruto gave him a good stare and said, "Well, because we want to help others. It is Christmas after all."

"Who said I wanted to _help_ people?" Sasuke questioned Naruto. But Naruto just ignored him and went back to fixing the tree.

"Why can't the people put up the tree themselves?" Temari asked.

"Isn't that what I just answered? It's because their too lazy to move their bottom!" Sasuke said. But of course, no one was listening to him, which was odd. So Sasuke decided to keep quiet from here on after words. _Maybe that'll teach them a lesson or two. _

"Well, now a days, people are so busy worrying about gifts and presents and decorations and parties, they all forget about the true meaning of Christmas. They all forget how fun it used to be when they were together with family and friends laughing and having fun just being together. Together. Now it's all about money and presents. The only meaning they know is greediness." Naruto sighed as he put up the finishing touches to the Christmas tree. It was really beautiful, sparkling with lovely ornaments that stood out. "There you go, ma'am."

After Temari gave a tired looking Naruto and a stubborn looking Sasuke a dollar each, she sat down on her chair and thought about what Naruto said about Christmas. Then Temari came across a question. _I wonder what the true meaning of Christmas really was._ Then another question pondered her mind. _Has Naruto had his coffee yet?_

"Ma'am?" Naruto said. He knocked on the door three more times but no one answered.

"Um…loser? Maybe she's sleeping." Sasuke said while he was acting out a person sleeping.

"No she's not! Who would sleep on Christmas?"

"Normal people."

Naruto and Sasuke were standing in front of a house owned by the name Hinata Hyuga. Well, that's what it said on the door. They waited for about ten more minutes and then Sasuke broke the silence by saying,"Hey, Naruto, let's leave. The faster we finish, the more time I can get my sleep. And what's more, we only have one more house to go." After Sasuke saw that Naruto wasn't going to budge, he started walking to the last house saying, "Well, I'm going. You can stand there your whole life for all I care. " Naruto gave just one more look at the door. Knowing that it was hopeless, Naruto started to go in Sasuke's direction when he smelt smoke. And Naruto knew when ever there was smoke, there was fire.

Naruto knew there was no time for manners so on the count of three he barged the doors open. Inside, it was fire and smoke, making Naruto cough. His lungs started to burn. His eyes were filled with soot. But that didn't stop him. Then Naruto heard a piercing scream. He wasted no time at all and ran right through the fire, which led him to the kitchen. There he found a girl which he thought was Hinata Hyuga. She was crying. Naruto gently picked her up and ran outside. By that time, firefighters had come and started to put the fire out. One firefighter came over to Naruto and put a firm hand on his shoulders and said with a proud grin, "Good job, son." Naruto took a good look at him. He had light yellow hair, just like Naruto's. After a little while, he said, "Thanks."

Soon, all of the neighbors came out of their houses, including Sasuke.

"One minute I leave you and you're a hero." Sasuke said with a smile on his face. He then punched Naruto on the back causing Naruto to yelp. But then all of a sudden, all the burnt marks just… disappeared. The yellow haired firefighter smiled once more and went back to the truck, which held a beautiful woman with red hair. After the yellow haired man talked to her, the woman smiled at Naruto and then, suddenly, they vanished. Naruto blinked. He was about to say something when the girl named Hinata came up to him.

"Um…thank you for saving me!" Hinata said. But before Naruto could do anything, Hinata gave him a big hug. Naruto could tell that his face was burning up. Then all the neighbors started clapping.

"Heh! No need to clap!" Naruto said. But he was happy, real happy. And after that, everyone canceled their parties and meetings and celebrated Christmas the real way. You'll have to find out how you celebrate Christmas the real way on your own! Good luck!

Oh yeah, and Naruto finally got to drink his coffee.

**Happy Holidays Guys! :D **


End file.
